The Tall Watcher
by elfchicks
Summary: This is the Fellowship's journey to Lórien as seen by Haldir. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**The Tall Watcher**

_Aranel; 2005_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, or any characters from the Lord of the Rings. All due credit to the mighty J.R.R. Tolkien. This is the Fellowship's journey to __Lórien__ from Haldir's viewpoint. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. A special thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf, who did a fantastic job of betaing. _

_**Chapter One—Meeting the Fellowship of the Ring**_

When the gray morning light broke upon the grass-clad knoll, it gradually revealed the elf standing motionlessly to greet the morning sun. His eyes were furtively scanning the surrounding land. They moved with such smooth flowing motions, it was almost unnoticeable. In the sleepy languor of the night, one might have mistaken the silhouette of the tall figure for a stump or a shrub. Then, none but birds could see him now; he was in the midst of a dense forest, though the steep incline of the hill he was atop rose slightly above the largely level extent of land that the trees rested thickly on.

"I Anor na vedui," whispered the fair-haired elf, his gaze drawn to the horizon that was seen on the far borders of the woods. The light of the sun was seen creeping steadily over the top of the craggy mountains.

The elf bore a long yew bow and a quiver of slender, white-feathered arrows upon his back. His garments were of a shadowy gray, and his flowing cloak was of green, woven material. What might this new day bring? It was often surprising, but Haldir, the Watcher of Lothlórien, had not seen a change for several years. Of course, now and again, a company of Orcs would enter the woods. However, that company of Orcs would never leave the woods either.

Galadriel had been strangely silent lately about the happenings outside of the Golden Wood, leaving Haldir to glean small bits of information from returning scouts and such. He knew that the Ring of Power had been discovered once more—brought back into knowledge. It could not remain hidden forever. It was ever seeking to return to its master.

Haldir shaded his eyes with a sturdy hand as the sun rose golden upon the land to reveal the vibrant green of the mystical trees that filled his sight everywhere he looked. This was a large forest, but he was near the edge. If he had been in the heart of the woods, he would not have seen the horizon. He was often near the edge; he had journeyed near and far from the borders of Lothlórien in his life. His duties often called him away from the city itself, and this is precisely what had taken place today. He was alone at the present, but further in his companions rested in the shade of the dense trees. He would soon join them in one of the many guard telain that dotted the treetops. They were especially watchful to-day on account of the company that had been seen near the edge of the forest. Haldir had not seen them himself, but his brother, Rúmil, had brought back word. He had said that the company had consisted of eight members of diverse races. He had mentioned an elf among them, but he could not place a few of the others. Interestingly enough, the elf was none other than Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood. When Haldir had been apprised of the eight walkers' presence, he thought it best not to disturb them as of yet, but only to monitor them until it proved more helpful to openly approach them and inquire as to their business.

Haldir sighed heavily, his joy of the morning pervaded by the everyday realization that evil had once again arisen in Mordor. The outlook was bleak, and the ominous clouds loomed ever darker on the horizon.

By the time his steady swift strides brought him down from the knoll, the sun was well up and the day had officially begun. Haldir scolded himself for standing idly for the length of time that he did. Now he would have to make up for lost time. He maneuvered skillfully through the lush trees, not a hint of hesitation in his steps. He knew the woods like the back of his hand and could find his way from one end to the other without any difficulty. Though it was thus easy for him, a stranger to the trees might be lost for weeks and perhaps never emerge at all.

Presently, Haldir came to a tree that would be indiscernible from the rest if beheld by any eyes but those of an elf. He stopped and whispered a password. Instantaneously, a sturdy rope ladder was tossed down to him. He swiftly scaled it and came to the top of the talan. Orophin and Rúmil, Haldir's two younger brothers, stood side by side to greet him.

"It is well that you arrived, o late one," chided Rúmil. "The strange company is nearly here. Orophin says they will be at this very spot within a small few minutes."

"They are making for the telain?" asked Haldir. "How odd."

"Yes," replied Orophin. "They were crossing the stream."

"Did you have a better look at them?" questioned Haldir.

"A better look, yes," responded Orophin. "There were two men I saw, Legolas of Mirkwood, and five small creatures I could not name. The fifth was far bigger than the five, and he had a beard."

"Strange indeed," remarked Haldir. "If they pass by, take care not to frighten them. Legolas has great skill and would most likely be a formidable enemy with which to contend if he believes us to be Orcs."

"'Tis true," agreed Rúmil. "Who can forget the valiant warrior he proved himself in the three battles with the Southrons?"

"It bequeaths me wonder to think of what business brings the travelers here," continued Haldir. "I cannot but think that it is somehow linked to the finding of the One Ring."

"Let us not speak of it openly," urged Orophin. "Even the naming of the Enemy's weapon wields some power, I guess."

"Silence now," bid Haldir. "We should not be discoursing at all. We should listen for their coming."

With the absence of voices, the three Elves tuned their ears to the sounds of the woods, eager to discern footsteps or speaking from the natural birdcalls or the rustling of the leaves. They had nothing to do but wait, and they did so with vigilance. It was shortly after that they heard something peculiar. They could not believe it at first; it was simply startling. They heard a clear elven voice singing! The melody rose above the trees, hauntingly clear and wondrous fair to hear. It continued for the space of a few minutes, joyful and pristine. The singing did not seem out of place by any means. It blended with the rustling grass and leaves and the pallid trickling of the brook in a distinctly elven way.

It had been long since any of the three of them had heard singing like that. The times had become evil and no one seemed to want to lift up his or her voice in song, so solemn was the mood of late. It once again reminded Haldir of a dark cloud of depression, foreboding, and strife that seemed to cast its sinister shadow over all that was fair. It vexed him gravely and he wished it would simply dissipate. However, it would not be that easy. It would take sacrifices from them all to drive the shadow away.

Nevertheless, for now, he listened to the reflection of the joy that once had been, expressed in the song of Nimrodel. Clearly, Legolas was singing, being the only elven member of the company. The voice sang stanza after stanza, until presently, the song was ended and mixed chatter was heard amongst the company. Haldir guessed they were still a good distance away, but they were coming closer.

It was mid afternoon by then, and the Elves were growing impatient of waiting. It would most likely be night by the time they arrived! The sun strained to reach through the branches and warm their backs, but it would not be out for long. The days were growing shorter. Haldir believed the sun was affected by the gathering evil as well.

"What was this about they will be here in no time?" asked Haldir.

"They must be wandering aimlessly is all I can say," responded Orophin, "to take them this amount of time to reach us."

Though it took thus long for the strange company to arrive, they were steadily approaching. Soon, it became apparent that the company might pass right under them, and Haldir took up wondering what would be done. He would have to decide whether to hinder them at once or attempt to approach them later. He finally resolved to call out a greeting to Legolas and see what transpired. He would have bid his comrades to get down, but the talan was so densely enclosed by boughs and leaves that it would be unnoticeable unless one was expecting it and looking in just the right places, and so, it was unnecessary.

The eight companions came into view sooner than Haldir predicted. They were all under the talan before he could decide what to do, so he resolved to stay with the plan. Then, they stopped suddenly. They were speaking in conversation tones of voice. Haldir decided to wait and hear of what they would speak.

"We should rest in the trees for the night," suggested a voice, Haldir took to be Legolas. He had met the Prince of Mirkwood numerous times, and counted him an old friend. A few other voices spoke in skepticism of this idea, but Legolas dispelled their concerns. Haldir moved silently to look through the round hole in the center of the platform through which the rope ladder had passed, but was now drawn up. He sensed movement. Legolas had just jumped up to grasp a branch.

"Daro!" Haldir ordered. He knew that the company was no threat. Little did they know who was listening to their conversation! He did it largely to frighten them, if not only. He also felt it was a good way to make himself known. He watched Legolas halt dead in his tracks and fall back to the ground.

"Stand still!" Haldir heard. "Do not move or speak!" Haldir wondered if he should have done that, but it was too late to go back.

"_Agorel am man theled_, Haldir (Why did you do that?)?" Legolas asked harshly. Ah, so he did recognize his old friend's voice.

"_Echedo achas vi nín _(You startled me)!" Legolas reprimanded.

"You weren't expecting me?" asked Haldir playfully, for a moment too caught up in the meeting of his old friend to ask what their business was.

"It appears _you_ were," responded Legolas, pointing up at him with an arrow.

"Your company could never slip by unnoticed," stated Haldir. "_Thuiar far-brui garannen dîn leithia philinn mîn vi i môr._"

Legolas smiled sarcastically and waved him off.

"Who are they?" asked a timid voice. Haldir strained to see over a leafy branch. It was one of the odd little creatures of which Orophin had spoken.

"They are Elves," replied Legolas in the common tongue, "and they say that you breathe so loud they could have shot you in the dark."


	2. Chapter II: The Nightly Events

_**Chapter Two—the Nightly Events**_

Haldir peered down curiously and regarded Legolas. Though it was nearly dusk and the trees threw dark shadows over the faces of the strange company, he could still easily make out their features. It was time to make a start.

"What is your purpose here in the woods of Lórien?" he asked, not unkindly. Legolas blinked twice and looked behind him to one of the men. The man, a tall, dark-haired ranger Haldir thought he was, nodded his consent and Legolas once again turned.

"We are on a quest of the utmost importance," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence. I say "awkward" because it was. Haldir noticed for a moment that the birds had ceased their singing and even the ever-present wind was silent, as if listening. However, the elf just barely perceived this.

"If I and this young hobbit were to come up, Haldir," continued Legolas, "we might explain in a better fashion."

Haldir thought a moment and then nodded. This would be interesting. He reached for the silvery tangled clump of rungs and rope that was the ladder and tossed it down adeptly. Legolas caught it and leapt lightly up without hesitation. Haldir moved aside and stood, allowing the elf to pass. He glanced down and noted that the "hobbit", as Legolas had dubbed the strange small creature, was climbing far more slowly and with more care. Another hobbit came after the first, breathing heavily and clutching at his chest. From the looks of their faces, Haldir assumed that they did not like heights. Soon, they were both up. Orophin bid Legolas sit and he did. Rúmil lit a bronze lamp and the shifting, shadowy darkness was lessened. He approached the two hobbits and held the light to their faces. Haldir went to his side, welcoming them and introducing himself and his brothers in the common tongue. Then he turned to Legolas.

"How many are in your company?" he asked, even though he already knew. He would feign complete ignorance, he decided.

"Eight," Legolas replied softly. Haldir watched the dim light of the lamp dance upon his face. "Myself, four Hobbits, and two men, one of whom is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"We know of Aragorn," said Haldir, counting to himself. He discovered a slight error and wondered if Legolas had purposely omitted a name. "All is well by me. Nevertheless, what of the eighth? You mentioned only seven."

"The eighth is a dwarf," said Legolas simply, as if he were ashamed to say it.

Haldir stiffened. "A dwarf?" he said. "That is ill news. Much against my liking. What was the use of bringing a dwarf on your 'quest'?"

Legolas lowered his head in thought.

"I cannot allow him to pass," finished Haldir.

Legolas looked up at the words. It appeared that he was going to say something, but Frodo beat him to it.

"He has proven himself faithful to our cause and is as trusty as any of the others," the hobbit stated. "Elrond of Rivendell selected him for the task."

"Elrond?" Haldir questioned thoughtfully. "What has he to do with your quest?" Legolas stepped forward and put a hand on Haldir's shoulder, taking him a ways off, turning to him as if to speak privately.

"Since I can see you are no enemy," he whispered, "you can be taken in to our counsel. As you can guess, the weapon of the enemy has been found. Elrond chose a company of nine companions to take it to Mount Doom to destroy it—"

"Where is the ninth?" Haldir cut in.

"Mithrandir," sighed Legolas quickly, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "He was lost in Moria."

"Mithrandir is dead?" asked Haldir in surprise. "I never thought I would see the day. 'Tis a shame. But tell me more of your quest."

Legolas made known to him the most prominent events and answered questions en masse. As the nature of the quest called for complete secrecy, Legolas made him swear that he would not tell a soul that he could not trust with his life. Haldir agreed. After this, the issue of the dwarf was brought up again. Some discussion followed and a solution was agreed upon. Haldir would allow the dwarf if Aragorn and Legolas would guard him and if, (Legolas thought that Gimli would be outraged by this but said nothing), Gimli would be blindfolded upon entering the vicinity of Lórien. To this Legolas agreed, seeing as there really was no other choice.

"Now," said Haldir finally, turning to the others. "You must stay here for the night. However, you cannot remain on the ground, for fear of wandering Orc bands. There has been talk of Orcs about recently. There is another talan over in yonder tree," he pointed to his right, "that you, Legolas, and your remaining companions may rest in to-night. The four hobbits will stay here. Tomorrow early, we will depart for Lórien. I am certain the Lady will wish to hear of your quest and perhaps aid you if at all possible."

Legolas nodded as he turned and went down.

"Have an eye on the dwarf!" Haldir called after him in good humor. He went to the southern edge of the flet and brought out the large pile of fur blankets and sleeping-ware that was always kept there. Shortly afterward, Haldir heard the soft padding of bare feet as the other two hobbits came up top. Haldir turned and tossed a few blankets their way. He noticed that they seemed unsteady on their feet, as the others had been, as if they were not used to heights and were frightened. They were hauling two blankets each. Apparently they had brought the other Hobbits' blankets, (Legolas had called them Frodo and Sam), as well as their own.

"Are your other belongings hidden?" asked Haldir, shouldering his bow once more.

One of the young hobbits looked up from the bed that he was making and nodded. "Strider hid them in the bushes and under some leaves," he answered, unrolling a blanket.

"Very well," responded Haldir. He turned and went down the rope ladder. The stars were all out by then. They were visible through the makeshift roof of living leaves and were glimmering brightly already, so that, along with the moon, the night was fairly bright. Rúmil and Orophin sat, listening for a moment, and then spoke in hushed tones. They were, in fact, discussing how silly hobbits looked, what with their small size and strange hairy feet, but none of the Hobbits could understand Elvish well enough to be offended, so all was well.


	3. Chapter III: The Orcs Attack

_**Chapter Three—the Orcs Attack**_

Haldir was confused. Something about the errand that Legolas told him of made him shake his head in wonder. A mission like this was so secretive and immensely important. What was the use of bringing a dwarf and four clumsy and inept little "Hobbits" if you wanted to get the quest accomplished? However, Elrond had chosen them, and who was to question his judgment? Certainly not him.

The night had crept silently in. The darkness and stillness were unusually enveloping on this particular night. There was not a sound to be heard. Haldir actually preferred it this way, for he could hear even the slightest noise, though it gave him an odd feeling that something ominous was tottering on the edge of occurrence. He prowled the ground beneath the telain in a constant state of watch, lest any enemy appear without warning. It wasn't impossible. It had happened before, even with Haldir's finely honed vigilance. That time they were less prepared, however. They wouldn't be surprised again. They had taken one casualty that time, when the Orcs had attacked, but only because one of the Elves was separated from the others and encircled in the midst of the Orc band. Even so, before the arrows pierced his neck and he fell, he took seven Orcs with him. Haldir lamented the loss bitterly, but in war, there are always sacrifices.

Haldir stiffened suddenly, his senses heightened in alarm. He thought he had heard something and he prayed that it wasn't what he feared. He heard it again, and knew his fears were correct. He had to warn the others first, as well as raise the ladders. He leapt up the ladder for the first talan. Orophin and Rúmil were up in a flash, already alerted to the noise. He didn't need to tell them.

"What is it?" Frodo asked him in fear.

"Yrch!" Haldir replied in Elvish, forgetting that the person that spoke was a hobbit. Orophin and Rúmil instantly went down the rope ladder and Haldir followed. He turned.

"Draw it up after us," he ordered Frodo, who nodded in reply. Haldir and his brothers went to the next talan. They would need help. Haldir sent Orophin up to wake Legolas. Within a moment, they both came down the ladder and tossed it back up noiselessly. Then, the four Elves set out to survey the party of unwelcome Orcs that had entered the wood.

To the Elves, the irksome clomp-clomp of Orc feet resounded like gongs throughout the placid stillness of the silent trees. The Orcs were effortless to locate, and staying unseen was also easy. The Orcs had dull senses and could not pick up on hidden Elves without a great deal of tracking work, and by the time they even grew near the place the Elves had been, they were long gone. The only thing that the Orcs did have superior to the Elves was a sense of smell. Theirs was easily equal to that of a dog. They could smell an elf from a great distance, but they were slow and could not see well, so this advantage proved useless. The Elves concealed themselves in a clump of bushes and watched the motley band of a different type of Orcs than they had seen tread heavily by, tearing up the ground grievously as they passed. I say different because these Orcs were different. They were far taller and swarthier, with great scimitars as weapons and many archers among them. They were far more organized and had several leaders as well as superior weapons and armor. Their dark faces were painted with a white hand that contrasted starkly to the darkness of their bodies. They had masses of tangled black hair that tumbled out behind them and flew in the wind that was created from the running creatures.

Haldir whispered something to Legolas and the elf nodded. After the whole company had passed, he stepped noiselessly out of the bushes and waited. The last Orc vanished into the trees.

"Le delyo!" Legolas yelled loudly. He waited a moment until he heard several cries of delight and a large amount of grunting as the Orcs wheeled around, hurtling pell-mell towards the noise. When he saw the first Orc, Legolas turned and ran, easily escaping the now disorganized band of Orcs. After the Orcs had passed the bush, Haldir leapt out and cried, "Lasto lalaith nîn!"

A few of the last Orcs that had heard him turned and raced towards him, scimitars upraised. Haldir turned and leapt into the trees. The Orcs didn't know it, but they were being led on a wild goose chase away from the telain and deeper into the woods in many directions. Orophin had gone to warn any other Elves that were nearby, as well as summon the warriors to quell their attack. None of these Orcs would ever leave Lórien.

After Legolas felt that he had led the greater party far enough into the woods that they should be lost beyond hope of finding a way out, he ceased his cat-calls and crept silently back to the place where Haldir and the others had originally hidden. Before then, Haldir had returned as well and with Rúmil had killed the few that had followed him with sword and bow. The three met up and returned to the telain.

With much of the danger past, Haldir resumed his watch. However, before long, a strange stealthy sneaking was heard. He thought he could make out a sort of snuffling noise, like a dog following a scent. Haldir crept around the bole of the second tree and peered through the foliage. An awkward creature was sniffing at the tree and beginning to climb it. Haldir furtively drew an arrow and aimed, but then thought better of it and put the arrow away. He knew he could not afford to arouse any cries from the creature, but he couldn't allow it to prowl these grounds unbidden. He slipped towards it, thinking that perhaps he might frighten it off, or capture it. Nevertheless, before he reached it, the creature, obviously very wary of danger, turned and peered at him with pale luminous eyes, before fleeing away into the gloom of the forest. Haldir saw no more of it that night. However, if he had, he would not have restrained himself from ending its life, he had decided. Only when the creature had looked at him with those eyes did Haldir realize their intent. That creature was evil.


	4. Chapter IV: Journey to Lorien

_**Chapter Four—Journey to Lórien**_

The rest of the hours of darkness proceeded without incident, though Haldir had felt an unusual sense of apprehension after observing the bizarre gangly creature skulking about. He had suspicions about what the thing could have possibly been doing, but determined that the most feasible was that it had been pursuing the Company of the Ring, and had just caught up to them there in the mallyrn of the Golden Wood. The creature troubled something deep inside of him. Perhaps it was that fact that the thing was after the Ring that disturbed him so. He was a hazard to the Quest, and needed to be dealt with, if possible.

Soon, Haldir saw pale sky peering through the gaps in the leaves, and Legolas was up shortly afterward. He crept down from the talan like a ghost, and joined Haldir in his watch, where they spoke in whispers for a time. Haldir told Legolas about the odd creature and the elf's eyes narrowed.

"Gollum," Legolas whispered vehemently. "I could kill the filth myself."

So Legolas had seen the creature before!

"Why is it pursuing you?" asked Haldir.

"The Ring of Power," replied Legolas in a slightly lower whisper. "He carried it himself once and wishes more than anything to reclaim it for his own. He will stop at nothing to get it. But he is no spy for Sauron, all the same. His worst fear is that either the Dark Lord will regain it, or it will be destroyed. He will not risk Sauron getting it, but he is still dangerous, even so. He creeps in the night, throttling from behind like a wretched beast. He is altogether a miserable thing, a perfect example of the Ring's power to corrupt. Gandalf told me once, and I could scarcely believe it, that he was once a Halfling like Frodo and Sam."

Haldir's eyes widened in disbelief. "In truth?" he asked.

Legolas nodded.

"That aside," said Haldir, "today we will embark on our way to Lórien. Perhaps the Lady can lend her aid in some way. I am certain she knows of the Quest, although she will likely lament the loss of Mithrandir."

Legolas glanced down in silence. Haldir sensed that the elf was concealing a great sorrow of his own, and was still endeavoring to contend with it. It wasn't every day that a Maiar came to grief. Haldir felt a small sense of loss, though not overmuch. He hadn't known Mithrandir as well as most, for the wizard didn't often journey to the woods of Lórien. Legolas finally looked up and regarded him. Haldir saw the pain in his eyes, and he desired to comfort him.

"I—I wanted to save him," whispered Legolas in a voice that betrayed his hurt. "I wanted to. I tried to. But there wasn't anything I could do."

"He went before his time," said Haldir. "It is regrettable. But, all the same, you mustn't blame yourself. As you have made plain, there was naught you could have done. There was nothing anyone could have done. And I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in your company blamed himself in some small way for Gandalf's death. But, Legolas, you must let him go, because you cannot go back." He put a consoling hand on Legolas' shoulder and smiled.

The elf nodded. He understood.

Presently, the sun was up, along with all the other members of the company, some having had much sleep, others, not so much.

"Oh, my aching back!" grumbled the hobbit called Sam. He massaged his shoulder gingerly. "I don't suppose you elf-folk ever sleep on mattresses?"

Haldir smiled in reply, remembering that Hobbits were not great warriors, but rather, common people who prefer the comfortable life to adventure. Frodo had slept moderately well, but Haldir had to laugh when he saw the hobbit's curly brown hair, which was sticking up at all ends, much like the quills of a porcupine. Frodo didn't seem to notice.

Aragorn and Boromir were surprised to hear of the nightly events, having unfortunately slept through all of the fun.

"I should have liked to have been there," sighed Boromir. "I would have given those Orcs a healthy fear of Gondor."

Haldir smiled and nodded at Boromir's boast. He didn't reveal his true thought: _Fool! You would have given them a good laugh at Gondor for its lack of cunning, being skewered on a thousand Orc arrows ere the night was through. _Aragorn also thought foolishness ofBoromir's idea.

"'Tis better that you were not there," he said. "The night's occurrences were not of battle, but of the skill of the Woodland folk. If you went out to fight them, displaying yourself a plain target, you would not have lasted a minute."

Boromir glowered and turned away, feeling ill-used. He was trying to think of a retort, but none worth saying came to mind. In the end, he simply nodded and said: "Perhaps you are right."

Haldir went into action soon after. He made certain that all of the Company's belongings were packed and standing by, saw to it that breakfast was had, and communicated his itinerary to Aragorn and Legolas.

"About the dwarf—" Legolas put in.

"Not at the moment," interjected Haldir, feeling that they were far to busy to concern themselves with that minor detail at present. "We must depart."

After everyone had shouldered their packs and weapons, Haldir and Rúmil led them on through the wood at a slightly quicker pace than they were used to going.

"Be wary and silent," Haldir advised. "Peril could be lurking anywhere: Orcs and other things I will not mention here."

Sam found himself holding his breath, for fear the sound of it would alert sharp-eared Orcs. When Haldir noticed this, he scolded Sam: "No need for that, young hobbit!" But he was inwardly laughing.

Sam flushed, abashed. Frodo patted his friend on the back genially.

"But it was a good effort, Sam," he chuckled.

By then, the sky was a pale blue, at least, what they could see peeping through the swaying branches was. The rich morning light sifted past each leaf, tinting them many flickering shades of gold. The birds chirped merry songs. It seemed almost a normal morning.

But Haldir didn't give much interest to these things. He had other, more pressing, things on his mind. First and foremost of his concerns was the Orc company. He hadn't any word from Orophin, as of yet, of their whereabouts, but he assumed they were a good pace away. Still, he couldn't be certain, and that troubled him.

Secondly, the dwarf. He seemed harmless enough. But would the other Elves see it so? 'Twas no secret that each race harbored animosity toward the other based on untrue opinions they had formed, on account of nearly forgotten events, at which both were at fault, that occurred a millennia before. It was simply common knowledge that Elves and Dwarves generally kept to themselves, and so the troubles were never resolved. Haldir didn't care a fig about this thousand-year old rubbish that each race enjoyed continually dredging up. To him, it was old news. But, then again, many Elves did care. Bringing a despised dwarf to Lórien, of all places? Why, that was almost inconceivable! He didn't know what the Lady would say, but, on the rare occasion that such an imperative Quest was in the balance, he realized he would do well not to hinder its progress, no matter what the consequence.

They went on a hidden path due south, through innumerable trees of golden leaves, and the hearts of the Company were light for a change. Haldir noted that there were many an orc track along the path from the night before and glanced up at Aragorn. The ranger halted a moment and studied the tracks cautiously himself. He seemed puzzled.

"They have exceptionally large feet," he finally stated. "They are larger than most. These are not normal Orcs."

"I observed as much," responded Haldir. "They were a good deal taller than any man, and stronger I might add."

Boromir seemed shaken. "From whence have they come?" he asked. "Not from Mordor?"

"Who can say?" said Haldir. "But come, let us be going."

"There seems to be a river nearby," commented one of the younger Hobbits, one of the two that Haldir remembered only for their incessant chattering and giggling. Yes, there was the distinctive sound of rushing water filling the air. It was then that the others realized that they had heard this noise at the edge of their thoughts all along, but had been unable to make out what it was. Now, they could. Haldir soon turned aside a ways from the path and into the thick, green undergrowth of the trees. The Fellowship followed. They were met by the sight of a great river running along a shadowed bank, pristine water glinting in the sunlight. The broad expanse mirrored the sky in the hue of a pale blue. The company stared in tacit amazement at the wondrous fair sight.

Haldir squinted across into the trees at the opposite bank, and then smiling, gave a call like a bird, a sound that wouldn't seem out of place to any Orcish ears that might be listening. And to the surprise of the Fellowship, they saw another elf emerge from the trees, eyes sparkling like stars, hair glistening like gold. He was dressed much like Haldir, in a simple grey cloak with a hood, and he carried the same armaments.

Haldir took the coil of rope he had been carrying from his shoulder and, holding only one end, tossed it forcefully over the water to the other side. The elf took the other end and tied it fast to the base of nearby tree, pulling the knot tight and strong. Then, Haldir pulled it taut and tied his end to another tree, tight as the string of a drawn bow. Then, as if to test it, he stepped onto the rope, running lightly across and back again, to the obvious amazement of the Hobbits.

"This is a path I can traverse," commented Legolas, "but I am not certain of the others."

"'Tis no problem," replied Haldir. "We have two more ropes." He attached them one above the other waist-high, and the next shoulder-high. But even with these, Sam still seemed dubious. Everyone else had gone over already, having taken so long, the other elf was smiling in wonder of their clumsiness. The Hobbits clung to the ropes for dear life, moving inch by inch across the expanse. Gimli did about as well. Boromir lost his balance once, and had to flap like a bird to regain it, much to the other's amusement. Out of them all, Aragorn and Legolas did the finest. But, as for Sam, he was still pondering the possibilities.

"Um…well…" he tried. "I—uh—is there another way to cross?"

"You can swim," offered Haldir, in good mirth. The response was not what he expected and it made him laugh.

"Swim?!" cried Sam in horror, as if the very word was a profanity. "Swim! Swim, indeed! I'd rather try to tunnel under the river!" In the end, Sam tried the rope bridge. It took him a painfully long amount of time, and he was panting like a running dog, but he made it eventually and gave a long sigh of relief.

"Live and learn, as me ol' Gaffer used to say!"

After this, the other elf ran deftly across to the opposite bank of the swirling river and untied the ropes. Then, Haldir speedily tossed the other ends back to him. Rúmil and he remained behind to guard the river Celebrant and the stream of Nimrodel, respectively. As planned, Haldir would lead the rest on alone. The other two Elves vanished into the shadowy trees without a trace, and Haldir apprised all of his intentions.

"Friends," said he, "you have entered the Naith of Lórien, a place where few are allowed to set foot. We do not permit strangers to spy out our secrets. And, as was agreed, here we will blindfold the eyes of Gimli the dwarf."

The look that Gimli gave then was typical of a bewildered Dwarf. He was livid with anger! Legolas appeared remorseful.

"I failed to inform the dwarf of our arrangement," he said regretfully. "He had no foreknowledge." This did not mollify the anger of Gimli in the least bit. If anything, it only added fuel to the flames.

"You made this agreement without my consent!" he roared. "Do you think I will go as a prisoner? I will not, I tell you! I am no spy!"

"I do not doubt you," said Haldir carefully. "But nonetheless, that is our law, and I am powerless to change it. In truth, I have done great deeds already in securing your safe passage over Celebrant. Simply comply, and all will be well."

Instead, Gimli planted his feet adamantly, and his brawny hand went to the haft of his axe. Legolas shut his eyes at Gimli's stupidity.

"I go as a free dwarf," he said, "or I will return to my own kind, where I am respected as someone of true word."

"Having come thus far," responded Haldir, "you cannot go back. If any of my kind saw you wandering alone through the woods of Lórien, you would die before your eyes fell upon them."

Gimli grunted angrily and drew out his finely honed axe in a convincing manner. Haldir had an arrow on the twine in the blink of an eye.


	5. Chapter V: The Leave Taking

_**Chapter Five—the Leave Taking**_

Gimli and Haldir strove in a wordless match of wills, neither keen to make a move to slay the other, but neither disposed to yield either. A relatively tense moment ensued.

"Friends," said Aragorn suddenly, attempting to dispel the enormous gravity of the situation that he now had on his hands. He respected Gimli as a person, but no amount of respect could compel the ranger to break a promise that had been made to an esteemed watcher of Lórien, or anyone for that matter, whether in the wrong had it been made, or no. It had been made, and that was all that mattered. This was jeopardizing Haldir's trust in them, and that didn't hold well with Aragorn. "Friends, let us not kill each other over a misunderstanding. Gimli," he turned to the dwarf, "true, you have been wronged in that no one informed you of the agreement that had been made. I do not recall that I was told either. However, if you two will not come to an agreement, that leaves only one option. I will not suffer a fight to break out, nor can you go back on your own. You have journeyed thus far with us; let us hold together while we may. As we are in the Elves' realm, we must abide by their rules. The only other option I can propose it that we all be blindfolded with Gimli, since it is difficult for him to be singled out so. What says Gimli to that?" The dwarf surprised everyone. He lowered his axe quite suddenly and said:

"We shall all look a lot of fools. But, if Legolas must share my blindness, I can abide the thought of this solution, if only for the mirth it will bring. Very well, I will consent." Haldir lowered his bow and returned the arrow to its quiver, pleased at the wisdom of the ranger.

The Fellowship found a number of items they were able to employ as blindfolds. Sam lent out several of his shirts, as did Frodo. Boromir had a richly embroidered scarf he was able to use. Legolas half-heartedly tied a piece of torn cloth over his eyes and sighed.

Presently, everyone was blindfolded and ready to depart once more.

"Lead us well," growled Gimli, trying to sound terribly inconvenienced. "I will keep account of the times I stumble or strike my toe against something."

"Not to worry, Master Dwarf," reassured Haldir softly. "I shall guide you well." And he did.

Haldir thought badly of the blindfolding regulation for Dwarves, but who was to question the Lady? She might be angry with him for allowing the dwarf to pass, but he decided that he could bear any consequence he faced for it, so long as he had done what he judged to be right. She might, of course, overlook it, having far more to manage than disciplining insubordinate sentinels, but he thought her far too perceptive to fail to notice anything. After all, it was said that she could see into people's minds and read their thoughts. And so a lingering fear of the outcome of his little 'errant' decision remained at the far side of his consciousness, gnawing away at him little by little, more and more, the closer he drew to the city.

He had not been to Lórien for some time. His duties were primarily outside the city and rather pressing, what with frequent attacks by Orcs and the like. He had nearly forgotten the beauty of it. Everywhere he looked, the trees were shedding golden leaves. Each leaf performed a unique swirling dance as it slowly and gracefully made its way down to join its brothers on the ground. The myriad of complementary colours pleased the sight deeply: the shimmering gold of the leaves, the vibrant green of the grass, the azure blue of the sky, and the soft whiteness of the clouds. The smell was fresh and cool; the air was clear. A slight breeze fell on Haldir's face as he led the Fellowship on and the very feel was blissful. The thick, tight, closeness of the depths of the forest was very different from this.

All at once, Haldir heard the distinctive almost noiseless rhythm of running elf-feet. He halted in his tracks and waited for the runner to appear.

"What are we stopping for?" grunted Gimli.

"Someone approaches," whispered Haldir. Almost immediately, the elf came into sight. Haldir recognized him as Firion, a scout of Lórien. He ran errands and relayed messages for the Lady.

"Haldir of Lórien," said he, bowing in the customary fashion. "I bring tidings from the Lady of the Golden Wood. She wishes to inform you that she has already been notified of your errand (I believe it was Orophin who told her)…and each member of your party here may walk free, even the dwarf. She says that all are trustworthy. I see you have them blindfolded. It was a proper thing to do until her assent was given, but it has been given. So now unbind their eyes and allow them to see their surroundings."

The Fellowship was only too happy to comply. Haldir watched them take in the sights around them with wonder and awe. The Hobbits were almost staggered. Haldir knew they were not accustomed to anything of this sort. After a few moments, he turned to Firion.

"Are you to accompany us to Lórien?" he asked.

"I am," replied the elf. So, presently, they all set out again. After a good deal of walking, passing some of the most lovely foliage and flowers they could have ever hoped to see, they reached a silver gate. It was rather tall, with swirling elven designs curling this way and that over the front, as well as a long, thin, message written in flowing elven script. It read, "_Annon o Lórien_." Firion whispered a password and the two guards who were watching the gate opened it, saluting Haldir, for he was of a higher status than they. Haldir returned the salute and led the company inside. He counted instinctively to make certain everyone was present and found to his relief that all were. He led them forward a good ways, flanked by some Elven guards who had almost unnoticeably joined them as escorts. He noted the furtive looks of wonder that they stole at the Fellowship, the questions evident in their eyes. A Dwarf in Lórien? Haldir knew what they were thinking, but obviously need not have explained…not to them, anyway.

After the Fellowship, intoxicated with astonishment at the wondrous sights they were beholding, had traversed a great distance through the city, seeing the sorts of things that most had never even imagined in their wildest dreams, they came to the prominent base of a towering mallorn tree. Haldir halted and regarded the Fellowship fondly, urging them towards the prestigiously clad sentinels that stood guard on either side of the stairway that curved gracefully upwards around the tree and to a spacious flet far above, upon which Galadriel and Celeborn took court at present.

"_Nair o Elrond_," (They are from Elrond) said Haldir. "_Galadriel ista o ti_." (Galadriel knows of them.)

"_Le govannen hí na 'lass_," (You are welcome here.) replied the guard on the right, stepping aside.

Haldir smiled and motioned the Fellowship forward. "This is as far as I go," he told them. They turned questioning glances at him, obviously having thought that he would be leading them. "I must return to my duties. The borders of the forest hold not the danger out unaided. The Watchers must help it."

"I fear this is farewell then," said Aragorn sorrowfully. "You have been most kind to us. I shall not forget it."

"Nor will I," added Legolas. "Your words of excellent council I shall remember always. And I must admit that Orc-calling is rather good sport. We will meet again, Haldir. If times ever return to what they were, I shall have you as a guest in Mirkwood."

"Ah, so _you_ are the crown prince of Mirkwood?" asked Boromir, confirming his growing suspicion. He'd never been much concerned with affairs outside Gondor.

Legolas nodded. "But whether I shall ever be king is yet to be seen," he replied, in good mirth. "I doubt that my father shall ever require an heir. He seems to have been managing the kingdom quite well for the past few thousand years…and not growing weary of it, by any means."

Haldir laughed softly. "Well, _that_ teaches Elves patience, a good skill to hone, I must say. And I shall be glad to accept your invitation if the times ever improve, Legolas Thranduilion. May your land be blessed. As for the people of Lórien, we will do whatever we can to assist in this forthcoming and inevitable war. Though it seems hopeless, I must advise you _never_ to lose hope. When hope is lost, all is lost. If there is some possible way to persist, then you must. Only by persevering can this war be won and things return, for the most part, to the way they were before. Do not forget that." He had been scanning the eyes of each Fellowship member as he said this, and knew that his words aided their resolve. He would play his part, and they would play theirs. Together, there would be hope. He knew it.

"I take my leave," he said, turning. The last glimpses he saw of them were the two Hobbits whom he could never remember for anything save incessant chattering bidding him farewell, Frodo saying, "Namárië," while Sam waved awkwardly, and Legolas bowing in the traditional Elvish manner.

Gimli stood off to the side, looking strangely dismayed. "Uh…Haldir!" he called after the elf, who paused. "You pointy-eared beings really aren't that bad after all. I just wanted you to know that your kindness is appreciated."

Haldir smiled and nodded, but did not turn. "You are welcome, Gimli," he replied, "I shall remember your character, and will no longer hereafter judge another race by outward appearance, however strange or fair they may be, but by what qualities I discern within them."

With these words, he strode swiftly back as he had come, and when presently he arrived at the gate, he threw his grey hood over his hair and departed the city, vanishing into the thickest trees like a shadow to return from whence he'd come.

**The End**


End file.
